


"Tooru"

by Creampuffie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, Crying, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Trans Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creampuffie/pseuds/Creampuffie
Summary: its a bit slow but SMUT





	"Tooru"

Oikawa let out a long, drawn-out moan.

" _fuck_ , Iwa-chan please let me cum"

"Patience Tooru"

* * *

 

Oikawa was spread out on his front, legs splayed open and tense waiting for Iwaizumi's next move. Sex on Iwaizumi's desk was a pretty normal occurrence for them both but today was very much new. 

**Step.**

**Step.**

**Stop.**

Before Oikawa could let out another breath Iwaizumi's hand came cracking down like a whip punishing and unrelenting. Oikawa let out a surprised cry. 

"Tooru"

He spanked Oikawa's ass again waiting for what he wanted. Another smack. A whimper forced it's way out of Oikawa's throat.

"Iwa-chan, _please_ "

Pleased with that answer, Iwaizumi dug through his drawers looking for a condom. Finally. He stood up, all powerful towering over Oikawa, dominance radiating off of him like kryptonite. Oikawa being smug and cheeky tests Iwaizumi's patience.

"Iwa-chan, i thought you were going to  _wreck_ me"

All hesitance gone Iwaizumi flips Oikawa over onto his back, and the smirk Oikawa gets makes him wet all over again.

* * *

 

Iwaizumi pulls his hands up and massages Oikawa's thigh dangerously close to his pussy rubbing soothing circles on his thigh. He skirts his deliciously thick fingers over Oikawa's clit and Oikawa mewls.

"Tooru, pushy aren't you" He whispers deeply into Oikawa's ear, slowly but roughly circling the setter's clit. They lock eyes and Tooru's walls contract with the need to be filled.

Suddenly Iwaizumi sinks to his knees, and oh god if that doesn't turn Oikawa on like anything then nothing would.

"Iwa-chan, stop teasing and _do_ something!"

All teasing smirks were gone and Iwaizumi delved his tongue into Tooru's wet heat, not letting up on his clit sucking harshly and pushing his fingers into his pussy. He roughly pistoned his fingers in and out rubbing all of the right places making Tooru's legs tremble uncontrollably. He whimpered brokenly loving the rough treatment on his clit. It was the most sensitive part of his body. 

Iwaizumi looked up at Tooru through his lashes and flattened his tongue against his clit, that almost made him cum right there.

At this point Tooru was grinding his hips against Iwaizumi's thick fingers getting as much friction as he can bringing him closer to orgasm. And then it all stopped. Iwaizumi pulled his fingers free and stood up. 

Oikawa let out a displeased moan but was silenced immediately by Iwaizumi unbuckling his belt and freeing his cock. It was just so  _big_  and  _girthy._

Iwaizumi rolled the condom on, not bothering to take any of his clothes off and guided his cock to Oikawa's entrance, slowly pushing his way in. Oikawa's eyes rolled back into his head, Iwaizumi threw one of Oikawa's legs over his shoulder pushing in deeper. Tooru let out a shuddering breath when Iwaizumi pulled out and pushed back in slowly. Hajime's hand creeped up towards Oikawa's neck just resting there. His thrusts slowly started to pick up the pace, the position rubbing Oikawa's insides just right.

"You're such a good boy for me"

And Oikawa's walls tightened around Iwaizumi's cock signalling his orgasm.

"Don't cum"

And fuck. Iwaizumi was just so good at this, tearing Oikawa apart putting pressure on his neck lightly choking him. And all of these feelings just overwhelm him paired with being deliciously being fucked and the deal breaker was Iwaizumi rubbing his clit roughly timing with his thrusts.

When Tooru cums his whole body tenses up and he thrashes wildly if Iwaizumi doesn't hold him down, however Hajime was pushing Tooru into over-stimulation thrusting roughly and still choking him and rubbing his clit.

Tears streamed from his eyes and heaving breaths permeated his lungs.

"Hajime i-i can't 't's too much" turned into incoherent babbles of the words "can't " and "Hajime". And fuck Iwaizumi wans't going to last

 


End file.
